


<3

by FruitLemonTea



Series: Just Some OC Stuff [5]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), TLAU, The Loop Among Us - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Pretty graphic violence, Sadness, angst no fluff, bow down to me you dum dum humans, i am the angst god, oc stuff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitLemonTea/pseuds/FruitLemonTea
Summary: One, two, three, four, five.And again.One, two, three, four, five.The clock ticked.
Relationships: Icarus/Arla
Series: Just Some OC Stuff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992979
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	<3

One, two, three, four, five.

And again.

One, two, three, four, five.

The clock ticked.

Icarus took a deep breath as she stood in Electrical, doing her task—which was downloading. She counted the seconds as she did so, finding that it calms her down. She had sort of gotten used to having to do breathing exercises, but... this time it was different. This time it was for a different reason.

She knew something was wrong with her.

In the darkness at the start, there was something. Something happened. She didn’t know what exactly, and she didn’t want to think about it in detail, but there was something wrong. She’d been getting extreme sensations of wanting to... to take another’s life. Of course, she doesn’t care much if someone died, but for her to do it herself? She never think she’d do it.

“Hey,” A voice sneaked up to her, and she jumped slightly. She turned around to see the girl with brown hair and purple eyes, the one who she grew fond of. Too fond of. “Hey there Angel, how’re you doing?” She put up a smile and forgot about all those negative thoughts. They’re just sensations. Feelings. She can control it, she’s good at it.

She can control it.

“I’m doing fine... for once the auto-pilot is working!” Arla said while groaning, leaning against the walls. Up against the broken wires box. “Anyways, um... I actually...” Her tone suddenly shifted, much more nervous now and her hands behind her back, fidgeting with something. “Um...”

“Yes, Arla?” Icarus asked her, holding a patient smile. She’s not impatient at all. She liked Arla very much, (perhapsyoulikehertoomuch,Icarus,getaholdofyourself) and she would definitely listen to whatever she has to talk about.

Arla opened her mouth and just didn’t know what to say for a few seconds, her eyes looking away from Icarus. “...uM..”

Icarus’ eyes were drawn to the wire box, even though she wanted to keep looking at Arla.

She can control it.

She can control it.

She can control it.

She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it. She can control it.

One, two, three, four, five.

And again.

One, two, three, four, five.

The clock ticked.

The scent thick.

Icarus found herself unable to scream as she stared at the dead body, burnt from the electricity, her expression- she looked so shocked- confused- so-

Icarus noticed that the note she was holding is burnt as well, but only the corner was left untouched. Whoever- whatever thing on her that did it, it made sure that part wasn’t burnt so that she could see.

And she could see a small heart drawn on it.

Her mind went blank.

Like a machine, she moved her body up and looked around. The door was closed, supposedly by ‘her’. She looked down at the vent.

(No. No, wait, don’t leave her like that- no, why? Why her? I could’ve controlled it, I could’ve prevented her death, she was just alive and talking to me a few minutes ago! I could’ve done something- why was I so useless? I killed someone- I used my hands to kill someone- I used my hands to kill Arla. I killed Arla. I’m a murderer. I killed her and I couldn’t control a single thing, I betrayed her, I was useless, I couldn’t even help, I couldn’t even say goodbye—)

(Butwouldshereallyacceptamurderer,Icarus?)

She quickly picked up the note and took it before jumping in the vent.


End file.
